


Meeting Michael

by HimboWashington



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimboWashington/pseuds/HimboWashington
Summary: on going series from my tumblr (same username) of michael x reader moments
Relationships: Michael (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s), Michael (Lucifer TV)/Reader, michael demiurgos/ oc
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Part 1: Morning Coffee

if we know god made chloe as a gift to Lucifer then we have every right to believe he made someone for his beloved first born Michael as well

-you just so happened to be that person

-the first time you stand next to Michael you understand what it’s like to swim next to sharks he seems almost bursting at the seams with energy

-youre in a bustling nyc cafe standing in the morning rush line when you notice the figure shifting side to side impatiently behind you in line

-his dark focused analytical eyes bore into you as he turns his gaze on you

-You start to slowly steal looks back, the line is long and slow and you really have nothing better to really do you start to really size him up

-handsome tall but rough around the edges he had the energy of someone who could be a real son of a bitch when he wanted to be but with a hint of softness of vulnerability that you couldn’t figure out

He notices when your eyes land on the rolled up newspaper in his hand eyes squinting to try and read the headline he seizes the opportunity,albeit clumsily as he shifts forward extending the paper out to you “Here, I’m done with it anyway”

-His voice comes out harsh a bit too Wall Street elite with a touch of Kennedy but what he lacks in manner he seems to double down on in sincerity as he looks at you scaning you for a response

“Post or Times?” You respond quickly, Michael blinks trying to recover from the speed of your response it’s clear he’s not use to the small talk kind of conversation

“Journal actually” he finally managed to choke out shifting and flexing his hurt shoulder, obviously triggered by stress

You scoff and roll your eyes, he barks out a laugh that echos and reverberates through the entirety of the cafe, it is harsh and too loud but endearing none the less making you smile “of course it is”

Michael bows his head slightly You find it cute how oddly shy he can be a times “yeah well sue me I’m a New Yorker” He remarks, you raise an eyebrow.

“Ma’m-” before you can continue the banter with this tall stranger you realize it is actually finally your turn in line you step toward the counter only to be intercepted by Michael who steps forward first to your side

“I’ve got the loud ones coffee” Michael barks out to the barista you turn to him a curious look on your face.

“You do?” You respond. “Yeah i do if thats alright with you, boss” you smile you like the way the words sounds in his rough voice the way his accent pronounced boss the way he phrased it.

“Alright then-“ you turn to the barista “will you add a breakfast sandwich in too?” You turn back to shoot a look at Michael who laughs in both astonishment and awe

“Who the hell even are you?” He asks but he’s smiling ear to ear his eyes shining with playful amusement as he watches you unknowingly order around an archangel.


	2. Part 2: Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to meet michael's devilishly handsome twin brother

Michael knows all too well that Lucifer’s looks change to reflect the desires of the person looking at him

-This makes him especially fearful about the possibility of you meeting his twin brother

-he goes c o m i c a l l y out of his way to steer you apart whether it be just in passing or at a family dinner (which michaels family didn’t have anyway to begin with as far as you could tell)

-this fear manifested as Michael essentially, as angels are known to do, guarding you day and night

-he’s so afraid that he’ll lose you, like everything else, to his more notorious brother that you will prefer his charming and galant brother Michael still sees his brother very much as the smooth talking serpent from the garden

-this makes it twice as comical when you bump into the literal devil at the supermarket

-at first you think it’s Michael but he’s far too relaxed and his posture was wrong

-you lock eyes and your suspicions are confirmed this must be

-“Lucifer Morningstar.” Oh, he’s English, interesting that Michael didn’t mention that, you think to yourself as you shake his hand

-almost immediately you realize you and “lucí” as he’s referred to get along like two old war buddies swapping increasingly more improbable stories

-he tells you about chloe and shows you a picture of her

\- about a quarter way through the conversation you feel someone suddenly standing in the disantance stoically looking at the two of you you turn to look and smile recognizing the figure as Michael

-you instantly wave and smile calling him over, he on the other hand is shocked you had spoken to him at all let alone beckon him over especially considering you had already talked to his brother he blinks before regaining his composure as he heads towards the two of you

-if he thought that was suprising wait until he realizes that your holding onto his arm standing next to him, out of your own choice, he feels like he might pass out for a second but steadies himself

-after a short and cordial conversation with the three of them you part, Michael trailing along behind you as you leisurely shop

\- gently he reaches forward to hook his finger in the one of the back belt loops of your jeans, being lightly tugged along as you lead through the supermarket

-it’s a very small gesture but nonetheless heart achingly tender in way so unique to Michael


	3. Part 3: Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is very protective... he's a literal angel after all
> 
> author's note:
> 
> Hey guys before I start this I just want to say thank you so so much for all the support especially as there have been several deaths recently in my family which has caused a lot of grief and stress for everyone I’m happy to continue back to my writing now ps also I should mention have a ko-fi set up if anyone would like to request specifics/help me out the local writer thanks again for all your lovely comments and as always let me know what you think Now back to the show!)

-Michael is very proud about himself so of course by proxy he’s just as prideful of you and will ✨fucking obliterate✨ anyone who tests you

-he’s literally an ancient guardian spirit so he just kind of waits behind you standing guard just in case, radiated to everyone who approached you that you were fiercely protected

-Michael has a hard time being contained in a human form sometimes so he just starts bustling with so much it energy sometimes it’s kind he’s busting at the seams as though he was almost handicapped by the strength of his ethereal energy

-this means when you get blatantly disrespected he sees red

Michael is walking you home one night in nyc he has a Manhattan apartment but you prefer your small Brooklyn studio. Manhattan can be so cold feeling sometimes you couldn’t explain it. either way, you and Michael had had dinner together and he offered to see you the few blocks home (he is literally a guardian angel and it shows)

The series of events start when an aggressively drunk man thinks it’s acceptable to begin calling to you from the street, loud and vulgar, a large lumbering man, red in the face from the alcohol, he slurs catcalls

Michaels head swivels on its axis toaddress the offending man.

“Hey buddy, who the fuck do you think you’re talking to? It better not be her.” Michael shouts all New York and Brooklyn grit, his accent thicker from having to raise his voice.

He starts to adavance towards the man but you put a hand out to try and slow him instead he simply sweeps you along with him. Michael is eerily quick.

As he moves forward he covers you and tries to shield you with his body the best he can even as he’s trying to attack

“Who do you think you’re talking to pretty boy? Fuck are you going to do? Cry when I take Barbie from you? You Ken doll Manhattan motherfu-“

Before he can finish speaking a series of events take place in rapid succession first there is a large bustling of noises then a scream.

Michael has the man by his neck pressed against the wall of the brown stone behind him.

“Don’t you ever speak to any woman like that again. And especially this one because I will take it personally. Offenses towards those I care for are offenses towards me. And you have harassed and offended for the last time.” Michael snarls, nose to nose with the man.

Michael ends the speech by placing his hand to the head of the man, pressing his fingers to his forehead. The man screamed but when he opened his eyes again he was already to busy trying to run to worry with anything else.

Michael frantically turns scanning for you. Once he finds you he turns his attention back to the man.

“What do you want me to do with him?” He asks in a slightly frantic tone.

“What do you mean” you ask shocked

“What shall I do?” Ever heaven’s good boy, he was looking for orders to take. To obey. It was what he was created to do as an angel.

Suddenly none of the last few minutes mattered. It was just you and him and you were laser focused in. No one else. You didn’t care about some man cat calling you, not when you had a 6’3 arachangel staring at you waiting to take your orders.

“You better head to my place and guard me there in case he comes back.”

His eyes positively burn as he basks in the direction as well as the deftly hidden compliment to his gallantry. His eyes darken and his head lowers. “As the lady wishes”

Neither of you can break the eye contract you’re both cemented to the spot staring at one another the air thick between you-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always please let me know what you think/if you want the series continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is my favorite boy even though he's low-key the worst lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always let me know what you think!


End file.
